A new start
by dracoblaise
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a beautiful son and Narcissa is not very happy with the name they choose for their son. I suck at summary. Just read and review!


**I OWN NOTHING OF J.K. ROWLING**

**I'VE JUST PLAYED AROUND WITH THE CHARACTERS :)**

Draco Malfoy walked in to St. Mungos and in to the room where his wife Hermione Malfoy lays with their beautiful son on her breast. He looked at them both and smiled and Hermione looked up at him and smiles back to him.

"Draco, come and meet your beautiful son", Hermione said.

Draco walked over to her and he looked down at his son. "Wow, 'Mione, he's beautiful. You've produced the most beautiful son ever", he said looking at both of them and smiles.

Hermione looks down at her soon and then she looks up at Draco again. "We've produced the most beautiful son. He's our, not just mine. Ours", Hermione said and smiled.

Draco kept on looking at Hermione and then down at his son and just smiled. Hermione looked at him. "Draco, baby, look at me", Hermione said and Draco looked up and just smiled at her.

"He's just so beautiful 'Mione. I can't believe we produced this little baby", Draco said and smiled and then he bent over and kissed her carefully on the lips. "What are we going to call him?", Draco asked and smiled.

"I don't know yet… I haven't really thought of a name", Hermione said.

"I've actually been thinking of some names", Draco said and Hermione looked up on him with a curious smile. "I was thinking first of Henry, after your father and secondly Blaise after my best friend. Since we've both lost them, I thought we could include both of their names in this little baby. And it will be a very powerful name", Draco said

"I think it's beautiful Draco. But I would like for it to be Blaise Henry Malfoy", Hermione said and smiled.

Draco nodded and then it was settled. Their little boy was going to be named Blaise Henry Malfoy.

"Can I hold him?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded and mentioned for Draco to first sit down in the chair next to her before she gave him their son. Draco took Blaise in his arms and smiled down to him. "Hello their beautiful creature", Draco said and kept on smiling to Blaise.

Hermione looked at both of them and she smiled. It was beautiful how amazing Draco was with their son, she never thought he would be so close with him. Especially since he was so distant to Hermione when he found out that she was expecting their baby, but he did change his mind when he found out that they were having a son. He had said that he wanted to be with Hermione for every minute of every day then and he hadn't changed his mind.

He had even pushed his own father away when he told him that he loved Hermione and that she was expecting his child and his father had been furious and he had told Draco that if he didn't break up with Hermione he would send one of his death eater friends after her to kill her, just to get her away from his son. He had been even more furious when he had heard that he and Hermione had got married, but he couldn't get out of Azkaban how much he even had wanted to be released.

His mother Narcissa was very happy when she found out that Draco was very much in love and that the girl was expecting his child, but since she had thought it was Pansy Parkinsson, she was very mad when she had learnt that it was a muggleborn like Hermione Granger. But she had agreed to come to the wedding and there was the first place she had seen a picture of her future grandson and that made her very happy. She had agreed that they should be together after Draco had said that it was fate and also that Draco would not leave her alone now that she knew that they were having a son. Even though she knew that Hermione wanted to have an daughter she was very happy that Hermione gave her family an heir.

As Draco was thinking of his mother she walked in to the room with a bang and she quickly walked over to Draco that now stood up with is son in his arms. Narcissa just looked down at her grandson when she was close enough and she stretched out her arms to be able to get her grandson. Draco just cast a quick glance at Hermione and she had given a little nod Draco carefully gave Blaise to his mother. Narcissa looked down at her grandson and just smiled.

"What's his name?" Narcissa asked and looked at her daughter-in-law.

Draco looked at Hermione and noticed that she had a struggle to sit up straight so he went over and helped her up and when she was sitting a lot better she looked at Narcissa. "His name is Blaise Henry Malfoy", Hermione said and smiled.

Narcissa still had her eyes on her grandson but then she quickly looked up at Draco. "You couldn't name him after his grandfather, you're very own father? That is suffering in Azkaban and won't ever be able to see his only grandson?" she asked and sounded a bit angry.

Draco walked over to his mother and took Blaise away from her. "No mother, I couldn't name him after my father, because I don't want him to grow up with an evil man's soul", Draco said angrily and handed Blaise to Hermione when he started to cry.

Hermione took Blaise and held him close to her and slowly started to rock him back and forth, but when he wouldn't stop crying she figured that he was hungry so she took up her top and then she moved Blaise to her breast and he grabbed it immediately and started to suck. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and kept on looking at Draco and Narcissa but she didn't say anything and Narcissa still looked very angrily at Draco.

"How can you say that about you're only father Draco? I thought we'd raised you better than that!" Narcissa said very angrily.

"Mother, I will not hear of this. Not at this place and not at this time, because my wife have just given birth to my beautiful son and if you can't accept that we are going to name him Blaise Henry then you can just leave. Now!" Draco said and now he sounded even more angrily.

"Please don't fight with each other. Can't we just be happy about our little son. If it pleases Narcissa we will name him Lucius Blaise Henry Malfoy", Hermione said, not wanting to fight with her mother-in-law.

Narcissa looked at Hermione and she looked very pleased. "Thank you Hermione. I'm sure Lucius will be very pleased to hear about this", Narcissa said and she started to walk towards the door.

"No! Absolutely not. We are not going to name him Lucius. He is not going to be named after an such evil man!" Draco said and looked firstly at his wife that was still breast feeding Blaise and then he looked at his mother that was standing still by the door.

"Draco, please. It's not worth fighting over. We are going to name him Lucius Blaise Henry Malfoy and that is final", Hermione said and she gave out a deep sigh when she noticed that her son had let go of her breast and she just turned him around so he could start drinking from the other breast and her son grabbed the other breast just as eagerly.

"Don't argue with your wife or your mother. Hermione has decided that his name is going to be Lucius Henry Malfoy and that is what it is going to be. And no more arguments Draco John Malfoy!" Narcissa said sounding furious.

Draco gave out a deep sigh and walked over to Hermione and sat down on the bed next to her looking at HIS son and then he looked up on his mother. "I will make you an agreement mother. Our son will be named Blaise Lucius Henry. Not Lucius Blaise Henry", Draco said and looked at his mother and down at his wife that was drifting to sleep with Blaise still by her breast.

"Okay, I can agree to that", Narcissa said and she looked at both of them and then she exited the room.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Draco. "You did a very good thing Draco, allowing the baby to have your father's name as well", she said and smiled a little and then she let out another sigh of relief when Blaise was done with the other breast as well. She took him up and over her shoulder to make him burp. She nodded to Draco and then towards the top and he understood and took down the top over her breast while Hermione tried to get Blaise to burp and soon enough he did burp.

A few hours later Draco looked at Hermione that was sleeping and he looked over at Blaise that was sleeping in the cot and he just smiled to himself.

**And here it ends. I hope you've enjoyed it! It might not have been the longest but it is only my second story that I've actually put out here on fanfiction. But I do hope you like it :)**

**XOXO dracoblaise **


End file.
